


You Always Cum So Pretty For Me

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Coming Untouched, Dom Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminisation, M/M, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Sam has a very sensitive prostate that lets him come untouched with Dean just fucking him or fingering him. Dean loves to just play with Sam, making Sam’s cock leak come almost continuously. And today he wants to push Sam to the limit.





	You Always Cum So Pretty For Me

Sam’s barely walked in the door when Dean’s on him, pushing him back against the wall and licking up his neck as he presses the length of his body against Sam.

“Been waiting for you to get home Sammy”, Dean growls in his ear, Sam shuddering in response, “You know better than to be late on a Wednesday don’t you?”.

“Sorry -- Dean, couldn’t -- Library--”, Sam tries to get out his response, to explain that it isn’t his fault, that he hurried in fact, but Dean’s hands are everywhere on his body, under his shirt and dancing over his skin and he can’t focus quite enough to get the words out. Finally he gives in with a moan, opening his mouth and letting Dean lick into him, and it’s possessive as fuck but Sam loves it. Its always like this with them, Dean always pushing him until he gives, until he opens himself for his brother and it feels so right. He groans as he arches into Dean’s touch, his brother gettting harsher now, dragging his nails over Sam’s skin to make him gasp, biting and nipping at his neck leaving a trail of bruises. Marks of ownership.

Suddenly Dean pulls away and Sam sways, drunk on the taste of his mouth already. “Clothes off now, Sammy. You know you don’t need those”, Dean says, gentle but firm, because of course it’s Wednesday, and Sam belongs to Dean on Wednesdays. Within seconds he’s down to his boxers, tshirt and jeans discarded behind him as he steps closer to his big brother. Dean raises an eyebrow questioningly and Sam’s hands stutter as he pulls at the waistband. This part always makes him hesitate, the sheer intimacy and vulnerability of standing naked in front of Dean and letting him just look. But already Dean is moving to help him, reading in his face what he needs and he kisses Sam slow and deep as his fingers slip down and ease the boxers off him. By the time he’s done Sam is trembling and his cock is full and aching with wanton need. Dean doesn’t touch though, just reaches out fingertips to run over Sam’s skin as he circles him.

“D--Dean, please”, Sam whispers, every part of him focussed on the featherlight feeling of Dean’s hands trailing up and down his spine, and his brother’s presence behind him. He hears Dean laugh quietly.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna give you just what you need. Get on the bed for me, hands up and on your back, okay?”

A little tap on his ass sends Sam moving instantly, climbing onto the bed and lying back, hands raised up above his head to grip the iron bedframe ready for Dean to cuff him down. It wasn’t always like this - when they started this thing, Sam used to need reassurance all the way, right up until Dean pushed into him and every other thought left his mind. Now though, he wants it, wants the soft heavy weight of the cuffs to spread him open for Dean to play with. Finally Dean finishes buckling them on, making sure Sam has enough room to move but not enough to actually deny him, and sits back on the bed.

Sam meets Dean’s eyes, trying not to whimper, not yet, and Dean smiles at him, all dark eyes and calm, focussed hunger. From his pocket he pulls out a bottle of lube and drips some onto his fingers, smile growing wider when Sam spreads his legs in response.

“So needy for me, aren’t you baby?” Dean purrs, and Sam moans.

“Please Dean, please just touch me, want you inside me now. Need it!”, Sam pushing his hips up towards Dean’s hand, trying to get him to start this already. Finally, slowly, Dean does. The first touch to Sam’s hole has him panting, Dean rubbing his thumb in circles around his rim, not dipping in yet but teasing lightly. Then he feels a finger start to push in, opening him up little by little and it aches deep inside him, deep where he wants Dean to be, where he needs him. When Dean adds a second finger, and then a third, Sam starts to keen, bucking his hips up to meet every slow thrust of Dean’s fingers as he drives him out of his mind.

“Ready Sammy? Gonna make you cum on my fingers now, hold tight baby brother”, and Sam doesn’t have time to speak, his eyes flying open as Dean makes good on his promise. Sam’s always known that he could cum without touching, that a hard fucking would be enough to drive him over the edge, but Dean has turned it into an artform. His fingers reach deep inside Sam, pressing and rubbing in just the right place to have him shaking, straining against the cuffs, against himself, body arching and shuddering as he cries out for his brother.

“Dean! Dean, Dean, oh fuck yes, right there fuck, yes, oh god Dean--”, and then his voice breaks and he’s screaming, fucking himself down onto Dean’s fingers as he cums helplessly, coating his chest and his belly in thick white cum. Dean doesn’t stop though, doesn’t let him come down from it, just keeps stroking over his prostate til Sam is almost sobbing for relief, his cock twitching weakly against his slick stomach. Finally Dean stops, dragging his fingers from Sam’s hole slow enough to make him whine, high and broken because it hurts so good.

“You look so good when you cum, sweetheart. Love feeling your pussy tense around me Sammy, feels so hot, you know?”. Dean’s voice is heavy and rough as he dips his head down to lick at the mess on Sam’s chest, little moans as he tastes his brother’s cum. Sam can barely shiver in response, fucked out already even though Dean is just getting started. 

After a few minutes of Dean’s tongue on his body, Sam starts to stir, sweat drying in his hair and across his chest. Dean takes the opportunity to lap up some of his cum and feed it to him, tongue swirling into Sam’s mouth and making him moan quietly. At some point Dean has stripped off his shirt and pants, and now Sam can feel his erection straining against his underwear, rubbing against Sam’s thighs when Dean leans over him to kiss his mouth. Gently, slowly, Dean starts to move with purpose, rutting against Sam’s body as he licks his skin, tracing patterns of slick saliva over his nipples, down his chest, his belly, moving faster and faster til Sam’s cock is hard and thick and aching again. Mindlessly he starts to push back into Dean, anything to get more stimulation on his neglected cock, but Dean just pulls back and leaves him arching into the air, a frustrated moan ripping from his throat.

Dean tuts, shakes his head as he pushes his boxers off, letting his cock spring free for the first time. It makes Sam salivate, just the thought of getting that inside his mouth or his hole, and he’s so wrapped up in those thoughts that he almost doesn’t hear what Dean says next.

“I think you’re forgetting something here, little brother,” Dean says, his voice low and dangerous, “You’re forgetting that boys who can cum so easy on a cock don’t need anything else. ‘Cause I can take you apart, can’t I Sammy? A little friction in that tight pussy of yours and you’re cumming like a girl, every time.” 

Sam groans, because he knows its true, and he knows that Dean wants to see how far he can push before Sam breaks, before he becomes a fucked out, wordless mess. And now there’s fingers at his hole again, Dean playing with his rim, stretching him wide til it almost burns, and then the slow slide of his cock, blunt end hard against Sam’s hole, like it’ll never fit, but then suddenly it does and Sam whispers “Fuck, Dean” like a prayer as his brother bottoms out. 

Dean gives Sam just seconds to adjust to the new stretch before he starts fucking him in earnest, every stroke pushing deeper than Sam thought he could go, dragging over his prostate and then back, back until just the head of his cock is holding Sam open before shoving back in. Sam can’t help himself, thrashing and pulling against the cuffs as he reaches his ankles round to pull Dean deeper, to take more, always more, to feel that desperate sharp burst of electricity when Dean’s cock hits his spot, and he’s distantly aware that he’s crying out Dean’s name over and over but all he can think about is how good it feels, how right. Dean’s thrusts get faster and faster, fingers digging into Sam’s hips as he pulls him almost into his lap, the angle perfect for making Sam scream, and then he’s gritting out “Cmon Sammy, do it, give it to me, cum for me baby boy” as his hips stutter and he fucking shouts, and its that that drives Sam over the edge, his over-sensitive pussy tensing and spasming and milking Dean’s orgasm out of him til both of them are spent.

Dean comes out of it first, easing himself out of Sam’s hole, Sam groaning at the fresh sensation it brings. His whole body aches, and he can feel his own cum drying on his nipples, tingling and bringing them into little pink peaks for Dean to play with. Dean reaches up and sweeps his sweat-soaked hair from his eyes, stroking and reassuring Sam as he praises him for being so good. One hand is on his cheek, Dean’s lips on his jaw when he feels a hand on his ass again, and Sam tries to flinch away but his well-fucked body is still too limp and sore to react properly. Dean kisses him again, whispering “I know Sammy, I know, but you can do it, just one more okay? One more for me, be good now”, and Sam wants so badly to be good for Dean, so he relaxes and lets Dean push two fingers into him, barely any stretch at all, he’s still loose from the fucking he’s just received. Dean’s moving slowly, carefully, just ghosting over Sam’s spot, letting Sam’s reactions guide him as he fucks his cum deeper into his brother’s hole. 

Every movement is like a shock straight through Sam’s body, sparks dancing from his hole to his cock and back again, and he presses his face into Dean’s neck as he sobs out his need. “More Dean, need more, need you to make me--”, voice breaking when Dean presses harder, drawing a helpless cry from Sam’s mouth.

“Need me to make you what, Sammy?”

Sam fixes his eyes on Dean and whispers, “Scream”. And that’s all Dean needs to hear before he suddenly pushes deeper and twists, and it only takes two, three, four strokes before Sam inhales sharply and stammers “Oh god, oh god Dean Dean Dean!”. And then Sam’s whole body shakes and Dean gets to feel his brother come apart under his hands, hoarse rough screams ripped from his mouth as Dean works him over, watching the last spurts of cum drip from Sam’s cock onto his belly before he collapses back onto the bed. 

Very carefully, Dean draws his fingers out of Sam, wet with his own cum and lube and both their sweat. Sam is completely gone, every breath a shuddering sigh, and Dean makes sure that his body never leaves Sam, that he’s got as much contact as possible with his brother. After a few moments he reaches back, grabbing a towel from beside the bed and running it gently over their bodies, cleaning Sam enough to be comfortable. Then he leans in to murmur to him, “Gonna unclip the cuffs now okay Sammy?”, reaching up and quickly undoing the clasp to let Sam’s arms down. Sam doesn’t even move, holding the position without the cuffs to guide him, and so Dean takes each hand in turn and guides them down to Sammy’s sides. Some part of Sam notices the change, and he rolls onto his side, cuddling up close to Dean’s body, and Dean pulls him into his arms and holds him as the aftershocks roll through his system.

“You did so good Sammy, so perfect. Always cum so pretty for me, don’t you baby brother? Didn’t think you could do it, three times, but you did. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart”, murmured endearments whispered into Sam’s hair, and Sam doesn’t say anything but he wriggles closer and Dean holds him tight for as long as he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a SPNKinkMeme prompt https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/153418.html?thread=47032394


End file.
